O que me é precioso
by Celestina Derwent
Summary: Porque quero acreditar que existe algo melhor
1. Chapter 1

Está se passa durante o prólogo do céus, alguns dados forma alterados ou adicionados, mas sinceramente espero que não esteja muito confuso.

Boa leitura e espero que gostem.

* * *

Prólogo

**I - A conselheira de Hera**

Alem das nuvens outrora brancas, muito depois da compreensão humana sobre o reino espiritual, vivem os deuses olímpicos.

A ilhota flutuante que se sustenta com nuvens tão brancas que fariam inveja ao mais velho ancião de melenas prateadas. A visão é mais bela que o Paraíso, correntes de águas claras e cristalinas como vidro caem em direção a terra e desaparecem para não mais serem vistas. A fauna e a flora antes extintas a milhares de anos parecem não terem sido completamente esquecidas pelo tempo ali. Mais próxima as colunas que sustentavam o templo eram cobertas por inscrições antigas esquecidas da época em que os mortais apenas aprendiam a andar.

Na terra a batalha mal começava, em uma pequena sacada da varanda larga sentada no chão, se encontravam duas pessoas, uma delas de longos cabelos dourados que caiam em cascata por sobre a pele alva, os olhos azulados e brilhantes como pedras de raridade singular e única. Trajava túnicas de seda de cor rosada. A pequena a suas costas parecia insistente em conseguir as tais tranças, mas duvidava muito que conseguiria isso.

- Ora pequena pare de tentar, já disse que não conseguira se eu não as quiser. - Respondeu de forma doce e delicada ao ouvido da pequena, puxando-a para seu colo.

- E porque não quer as trancinhas? - Perguntou levantando o rosto a buscar os olhos da divindade.

- Porque não combinam em nada com a senhora dos deuses. - Respondeu abraçando-a.

- Tá bom. - A menina se agarrava naquele abraço como uma menina assustada se agarrava as saias da mãe. - Mas não sabe como ficaria linda com elas, foi você quem disse que eu fico linda com as minhas.

Olhando melhor a criança em seus braços perguntava-se como um ser mortal não conseguia ser como os outros, geralmente faria birra ou ficaria irritada, mas ela apenas sorria em lhe desafiar. Sorriso tão irritante quanto o do pai, e uma forma delicada em lhe desafiar como a mãe sempre conseguira.

- Mas você é só uma criança. - respondeu em um pequeno sussurro.

- E você como deusa ficaria mais linda que a própria beleza. - Respondeu olhando-a nos olhos. Aquele olhar que conhecia bem. O simples Don do _livre arbitro._

A batalha se intensificou fazendo a menina ficar nervosa. Sentada entre seus braços, os cabelos castanhos meio avermelhados caiam sobre os olhos também castanhos enquanto olhava triste para as feridas que se iam abrindo nos guerreiros.

- Triste? - A deusa perguntou abraçando-a ainda mais, como se tentasse conforta-la.

- ...; Nada respondeu de imediato, uma pequena lágrima se fez presente irritando ainda mais a deusa. - É tudo culpa minha, não é?

Por um momento a deusa ponderou em não destruir a terra de tanto ódio. Como as deusas do destino haviam sido tão sórdidas em lhe dar tal responsabilidade.

- Eu sei que não é minha, minha. Mas eu queria ajudar eles. - Olhava perdida para a deusa da lua que chorava ao amado morto. - Queria fazer diferente da minha mamãe.

#/#

Reunindo o conselho

Caminhava a passos firmes em direção a saleta, sabia o que tinha de fazer. Na terra a batalha parecia ter chegado ao fim, aquele seria o golpe final;

Observou intrigado a esposa entrar séria, mesmo com tranças infantis que nem mesmo Ártemis ousaria usar. Os presentes se assustaram com a mudança repentina, mas o olhar insistente e autoritário, dizia simplesmente que ainda era a mesma senhora de sempre.

- Chame Apolo e suas irmãs de volta imediatamente. - Ela disse fazendo surgir em suas mãos o leque de sua armadura, menor que o original, mas bem eficaz quando queria suas ordens cumpridas. - E não se esqueça daqueles dois patetas que você chama de irmãos. Quero todos na sala de reuniões imediatamente.

O olhar incontestável, a voz fria, não estava para brincadeiras. Viu os filhos saírem atrás dela em fila indiana.

- A patroa tá nervosa em meu caro caçula. - Hefesto terminou de beber o último vestígio de vinho em seu cálice fazendo uma careta. O liquido estava quente.

- Mas diz o que foi que eu fiz dessa vez? - Perguntou balançando a cabeça, as mãos segurando-a. Seria uma longa noite.

Fez a lança surgir em suas mãos. O irmão havia de fato afiado o instrumento de forma precisa, não seria necessário mais que aquela para se fazer entender.

Sem demora avistou a confusão, um último olhar por cima do ombro. Hefesto armava-se para o conselho.

- **Hera quer vocês aqui em cima, sem demora. - **Lançou o instrumento com precisão. Avistou o objeto um instante depois pondo fim e porque não dizer medo, em seus filhos e irmãos.

- _Não se esqueça de chamar os nossos queridos tios e tias. Papai e Mamãe já estão aqui. - _Ouviu a esposa sussurrar ao longe. Com certeza seria uma longa noite.

**II -- Não quero mais perder o que me é precioso**

Aquela fora de fato uma noite bem estranha, estava ali diante de si os deuses gêmeos, lembrava-se perfeitamente bem daquela guerra, dos ferimentos, mas para onde fora tudo aquilo era impossível saber.

Saori Kido assim como Diana e Walter Ephèse estavam ali, em tentar compreender o que se passava. Eram naquele instante, e até a segunda ordem, mortais.

#/#

_Duas semanas depois - Mansão Kido _

Os dias passaram voando, a casa nunca fora tão cheia de ruídos, nem quando era pequena podia se lembrar de tais acontecimentos. Isso tudo porque um tal Tatsumi ficara incrivelmente interessado na chegada do tão renomado, e não mais "assassino em potencial" Julian Solo, que estaria a desembarcar naquele instante no aeroporto internacional.

- Ele sempre fora assim? - O grupo extravagante e porque não dizer interessante eram ninguém mais que Walter, Diana, Pandora, Hilda e Saori. A alemã já se perturbava com aquela confusão toda só por causa de um grego, rico.

- Desde que eu disse que era amiga do Julian e que iríamos decidir sobre os nossos futuros nessa reunião ele está assim. - A reencarnação de Athena abandonara o vestido branco, naquela ocasião o mais importante a se fazer era colocar as coisas em ordem e isso também incluía a empresa de seu falecido avô. Engraçado pensar que todos ali de uma certa forma eram importantes em suas próprias organizações, mas já mais se conheceram;

Saori como herdeira do avô o controle da empresa GRAAD, possuía um grande número de pesquisas na questão tecnologia de ponta, mas se descobrira não sendo a única a ter esses luxos em sua vida mortal.

Hilda assim como era de se esperar estava extremamente desconfortável com a presença do rapaz. A jovem abandonara o vestido azulado para usar um terninho feminino bege. King ao seu lado parecia ponderar se ficava quieto ou brincava com a jovem de melenas douradas que por baixo da mesa tentava lhe distrair com uma bolinha. A jovem tinha em seu poder uma empresa de satélites que analisavam as correntes de vento frio e como influenciavam o globo terrestre. Mas visivelmente ainda ponderava sua confiança com relação o grego.

- Ele ainda acredita no casamento de vocês. Dê ao menos um desconto a ele por isso. - A jovem de Asgard comentou fazendo os outros três presentes fitarem-la descrentes no que ouviam.

- ... ; - Visivelmente corada ela arranhou a garganta para mudar o assunto. - Sinceramente que comentário mais fora de época, afinal todos sabem disso não é?

- O que? Que você literalmente deu um chute no traseiro de um dos mais respeitados e cobiçados homens da Grécia? - Ela continuou rindo divertida da situação em que a jovem se encontrava. - Creio que apenas as pessoas na festa sabiam disso.

Ainda boque aberta a jovem alemã tentou concentrar-se no chá, mas era impossível. Legalmente Shun deveria estar naquela reunião ridícula, como dizia a si mesma durante a última semana, mas no último instante Hypnos chegou á mansão levando-o consigo. Descobrira pouco tempo depois que todos os cavaleiros sobreviventes foram levados para o Elíseos. Era representante da empresa de construção geral na Alemanha, após a segunda grande guerra com o país completamente acabado o faturamento colocou a empresa em uma posição de respeito inabalável.

- Bom se o jovem cavalheiro não presa pela beleza, que podemos fazer. - Respondeu inexpressiva.

Antes que alguém pudesse dizer a jovem alemã o tamanho de seu engano o jovem era anunciado na sala. No momento o grego era gentilmente guiado por um muito alegre Tatsumi. O jovem a trajar um conjunto preto diferente do branco casa-nova, os cabelos levemente amarrados a um elástico davam ao jovem um ar de extremo profissionalismo. A jovem alemã gelou fuzilando Saori com um olhar incriminador.

- Desculpe a demora, damas e cavalheiro. - Fez uma breve reverencia sentando-se no local que lhe fora designado á mesa, ao lado de Saori e Hilda.

- Não estamos aqui a muito tempo. O aeroporto deve estar um caos. - Saori respondeu docemente, mais por educação, o que deixou o mordomo extremamente pomposo, antes de se retirar da sala.

- Não disse a ele o que vamos decidir aqui não é? - Ele perguntou após ter certeza que de ele se fora.

- Creio que os únicos "mortais" que devam realmente saber dessa reunião já estão presentes Julian. - Respondeu seca dando um ponto final no assunto Tatsumi.

Olhava intrigado para os três jovens restantes, para ele desconhecidos até então. O olhar perdido recaindo ao único jovem presente.

- Então esse é o Hades? - Perguntou levando a xícara a sua frente aos lábios. O liquido ainda estava quente, constatou intrigado, o frio da sala não era grande o suficiente para apreciar o liquido como gostaria.

- Apolo. O Hades no momento não se encontra em terra, nem mesmo como avatar. - O jovem também o analisava crítico com a falta de informação da reencarnação de Poseidon.

- Desculpe. Julian esses são Walter e Diana, Apolo e Ártemis respectivamente. Pandora a representante de Hades. - Saori começou rapidamente temendo que pudessem se esquecer do motivo de estarem reunidos. - Hilda como você deve se lembrar, representante de Odin.

A expressão ainda fria dos dois era relativamente preocupante. Pequenas fagulhas eram provocadas pelos olhares cortantes dos jovens.

- Walter Ephèse, 15 anos, França. Herdeiro principal de uma das mais bem sucedidas empresas de desenvolvimento e programação de softwares da Europa. - Julian voltava sua atenção as folhas a sua frente, mas não precisava ser gênio para saber quem era o jovem. - Já nós conhecemos de longa data Saori, não precisamos de apresentações formais.

- Como esquecer. Aproposito, essa é Diana, minha irmã. Deve lembrar-se dela não? - O jovem francês tinha veinhas muito bem marcadas na testa, mas tentava recuperar a calma o mais rápido possível.

- ...; - A discussão dos jovens é rapidamente apartada pela própria Saori, que parecia assim como as jovens interessada em sair dali o mais depressa possível.

Levantou-se a ficar passeando pela saleta. Sobre a mesa diversas pastas com diversos tipos de anotações diferentes. Daquela vez seria diferente, eles tinham a chance de fazer diferente; Pensou sorrindo internamente ao vê-los concordarem com as decisões a serem tomadas, mesmo com os olhares por vezes assassinos dos dois jovens.

Descobrir que os demais presentes tinham em seu poder empresas diferentes mas de grande prestigio em cada uma de suas áreas, e que se encaixavam perfeitamente nós planos para dali em diante fora simplesmente a maior cartada que as deusas do destino poderiam ter arranjado.


	2. Chapter 2

**III - Despertando a ira de um certo matrimônio**

O conselho estava formado, de certa forma não havia outro modo de definir os rostos dos presentes: amedrontados.

Eram raras as vezes em que _ela, _pedia uma reunião no conselho: brigas com o marido, desentendimento para com os pais, o desejo variante de mandar algum filho indigno para o Limbo dentre outros; Mas os presentes não podiam negar, era a primeira vez que interrompia uma batalha contra Athena.

Era fato consumado e a muito conhecido por todos, Hera odiava Athena com todas as suas forças. Dentre as inúmeras razões da deusa estavam no topo da lista: Cavaleiros bonitos de mais, e seu domínio sobre a terra com Nike; Outra insuportável em sua opinião.

O Juri era formado da seguinte forma naquela noite: Hera e Cronos pelas acusações a serem feitas. A senhora dos deuses ainda usava as trancinhas infantis, mas de fato seu humor não estava para brincadeiras, era impossível saber exatamente o que ela queria dizer ao arrumar-se daquela forma. A franja caindo displicente pelo olhos azuis, no instante frios como o inverno dos pólos. Trajava uma túnica cor-de-rosa simples, o que deixava os presentes ainda mais surpresos, ela sempre se arrumava o mais formalmente possível, mas agia como se fosse uma adolescente mimada em uma reunião de família para decidir se podia ou não chegar depois das dez.

Seu pai diferente da filha tinha os cabelos negros bem penteados e mais oleosos que o normal ao tentar fazer com que os pequenos fiozinhos ficassem quietos. Os olhos azuis cintilantes fitavam os filhos que chegavam e a esposa Reia sentada com o caçula Zeus. Trajava uma túnica negra afivelada pela cinta de couro dourada, o que era dentro do conselho o mais esperado dentro das formalidades de um titã. Seus olhos fixos na porta a sua frente, por onde possivelmente entrariam Caos ou as Moiras para julgarem a situação.

#

Estava sentada em uma poltrona qualquer da mansão Kido. O terninho da reunião substituído por uma leve frente única floral, coisa que não lhe caía bem, mas Saori e as outras lhe forçaram a usar. O vestido em um leve tom de azul era trançado no pescoço, com a barra à um palmo para baixo do joelho de babadinhos em forma de coração, era estampado de flores do campo, lavanda talvez.

_Pelo menos é azul; _pensou depois de recostar-se melhor na poltrona e observar a sala onde estava.

A sala fresca de cortinas abertas, os tons cremes e rosa bebê das paredes deixavam o local mais claro e convidativo. O verão naquele país tão diferente do seu, era confortável por causa do sol, nem quente, nem frio, característicos do início da estação.

- Será que Freya está bem mesmo? - Se questionava quanto a ter deixado a irmã sozinha com tantas responsabilidades. Mas acabou por tirar tais pensamentos da cabeça ao perceber a companhia na sala.

Os cabelos novamente soltos, os azuis intensos que fitavam o local num mesclo de perdido e indeciso. Não usava o paletó e a gravata relaxada a combinar com o suspensório lhe davam um certo charme jovial.

Caminhou até o meio da sala passando por ela, mesmo sem a olhar sua simples presença já lhe dava um certo incomodo, a ser percebido sem nem mesmo olha-la. A jovem levantou-se tencionando sair do local, quando decidiu ser mais direto.

- Espero sinceramente que algum dia ainda possamos ter um relacionamento mais amistoso Hilda. - A palavra causava a jovem certo frio no estômago.

- Desculpe por ainda não conseguir ser amistosa ou ignorar o fato de que foi você a causar a morte de todos os que me eram importantes Julian. - O sarcasmo era de fato encantador, deixava o rosto da jovem ainda mais desenhado; pensou tentando não ignorar o fato de que ela estava certa.

Por um momento ficaram a se encarar de uma forma acusadora e violenta. As cortinas balançavam ao sabor do vento leve que acabava por entrar indiscreto fazendo a jovem mudar os rumos de seu ódio para arrumar os fios que lhe tocavam o rosto e caiam sobre os olhos.

- Tenha certeza de que se pudesse voltar ao passado isso não se repetiria. - Falou sentado-se em um espaço do sofá azul marinho. - Mas, mudando de assunto.

_Incrível como pode ser tão dissimulado e irritante; _pensou de olhos arregalados pelo tom e o modo como ele abordava "outro assunto", como se tivessem algo mais a discutir.

- Gostaria de tomar café, ou um chá comigo? - O tom indescritível da voz, e os olhos azuis a fita-la irritantes. - É claro, não é um encontro se é o que pensa, mas sinceramente, não gosto de estar cercado por certos...

Parou de falar ainda com certo desconforto, ao ouvir passos firmes no corredor. A jovem de melenas negras passeava distraída ao parar enfrente a porta.

- Incomodo? - Perguntou ignorando o olhar fuzilante do jovem francês, escondido pela porta aberta.

Aquela situação já estava em sua opinião muito constrangedora. Saiu da sala a passos firmes na tentativa de ficar em seu quarto quando fora alcançada no alto da escadaria por duas jovens "irmãs" que não mais se desgrudavam.

- Hilda querida. - Aquele olhar divertido... - Sente-se melhor, deseja alguma coisa, esta confortável? - Aquela chuva de perguntas sobre como se sentia... - Onde vai num dia de sol tão lindo como esse? Aquele quarto pode ser de verás bonito, mas não pensas realmente em ficar nele o dia inteiro não é? - Sim, era mais uma tentativa de faze-la sair de casa.

Agora só tinha duas opções, elas caminhavam em sua direção na tentativa de arrasta-la escada abaixo. Uma opção pior que a outra, Saori alisava o cabelo azul da jovem numa tentativa de querer arruma-la e logo rumariam para cima a fim de se "emperiquitar", como dizia o gêmeo da loira. Ela podia ir a segunda compra do dia, em uma boutique qualquer, a jovem francesa falava de jóias e brincos, com certeza não iriam a uma butique. Ou podia bancar a camicase e se livrar delas por uma tarde inteira, os outros três observavam divertidos a cena ao pé da escada.

#/#

Não muito distante de tudo o que se passava na sala de reuniões o rapaz caminhava apressado. Deveria fazer isso sem ser visto por ninguém. Sabia o risco que corria em tirar lhe aquilo, mas conhecia bem sua senhora e ela com certeza já tinha algum plano engenhoso para aquele absurdo.

Os cabelos vermelhos em forma de cachos, curtos até pouco abaixo dos ombros, os olhos azuis brilhantes e intensos, os poucos que passavam apressados se assustavam com tanta seriedade, raramente vistas no jovem olímpico. Hermes estava com raiva.

Raiva seria com toda certeza um elogio, ou uma forma mais branda e simples de dizer aquilo. Estava com ódio, poderia ir bem além de ódio, ira talvez, mas como todas aquelas formas de pensar eram para o jovem no momento pequenas, e por mais negativas que fossem não conseguiriam expressar seus pensamentos conturbados com clareza, a raiva era a palavra perfeita. Nem grande de mais para gastar saliva desnecessariamente, mas forte o suficiente para deixar as pessoas longe dele. Era só o que precisava, nada nem ninguém para segui-lo.

#/#/#

Usava uma túnica verde esmeraldas em tom sobre tom com os olhos, era o que sempre vestia quando era forçado a comparecer em uma reunião da esposa. Os cabelos castanhos manchados de dourado, cacheados como a da maioria de seus filhos. Zeus com toda a certeza estava como sempre, entediado com aquela cena de ciúmes da esposa.

Não conseguia entender o porque de tanto estrelismo. Sim, aquilo já estava ficando infantil e de muito mal gosto. De fato alegrava-se alguém ter colocado um ponto final naquela batalha. Odiava ver seus filhos brigando, principalmente contra Athena.

Ao seu lado a mãe, Reia. Os olhos rosados fixos em algum ponto distante o qual ele não conseguia ver, eram belos e alegres quando bem queria, mas naquele momento não esboçavam nenhum tipo de humor, ficavam apenas ali, vazios e sem emoção. Os lábios pequenos e pintados delicadamente de vermelho, combinavam com a túnica negra num tom mais claro que a do marido, do lado oposto da enorme mesa. Os cabelos lisos e presos num rabo de cavalo alto em uma fivela prateada, davam lhe um ar mais respeitoso fora da prisão onde viviam, e só saiam quando havia algo de muito ruim a acontecer. Mas sinceramente, faziam quase duas semanas que estavam os dois no Olimpo.

**IV -- "Mais café senhor?"**

Sim, a tranqüilidade e a paz de espírito ao saber que as pessoas mais necessitadas estavam devidamente amparadas. _Que diabo de vida mais tediosa que está levando agora em meu caro. _Pensava nervoso e impaciente o rapaz sentado a mesa do café local.

Os cabelos um pouco maior desde a última vez que pode se lembrar, talvez caísse até o meio das costas agora. Os olhos ainda brilhantes e limpos, o rosto ainda novo e o espírito juvenil ainda eram muito bem vistos pelas jovens que passavam pelo café.

O local muito bem localizado, frente a um parque no centro do bairro, onde ao que parecia todas as ruas principais se encontravam. Fosse a que vinha do aeroporto, onde os turistas poderiam se maravilhar com a paz e beleza que emanava do lugar. Fosse a que vinha do porto, de onde vinham as cargas mais leves, mas naquele dia tão claro desembarcavam diversas mercadorias para um pequeno parque de diversões que seria montado para as festividades do mês.

As outras ruas não tinha certeza ao certo de onde vinham, ou o que levavam as pessoas a usarem aquele caminho, mas por hora deixou os orbe rosados se perderem melhor na jovem a sua frente. Não que não a tivesse visto antes, mas sua presença tão tímida e delicada em não querer tira-lo de seus pensamentos a cerca de qualquer coisa a fez permanecer ali, quieta e silenciosa.

Levou um tempo até perceber que ele a olhava, não queria tirar o jovem ressem chegado de seus devaneios, com certeza sobre o parque, mas sinceramente havia algo nele, alem da beleza, que a intrigava, só não sabia dizer o que era.

- Mais café senhor? - Ela perguntou tímida e um pouco nervosa. A voz era delicada, como sua face levemente ruborizada.

Estendeu a xícara sem desviar sua atenção da garçonete e de seus detalhes tão familiares. Os cabelos negros perfeitos que caiam até os ombros num corte repicado e simples. Os olhos em um tom de laranja, felinos, davam a jovem uma certa familiaridade com o tigre.

Adoraria ter continuado a olhar a jovem, mas tal desejo fora completamente tomado pela entrada do casal nada comum. Seu desejo era de sumir, desaparecer por de baixo da mesa ao se deparar com aquele olhar. O olhar zombeteiro como se o tivesse pegado no flagrante de uma travessura sem tamanho. Com toda certeza, Julian Solo não mudara em nada nos últimos meses, mas o que fazia ali o ex-imperador acompanhado por Hilda de Polaris, era uma pergunta interessante, que não faria por falta de coragem.

#/#/#/#

O jovem corria desesperadamente, a noite fria e chuvosa, se perguntava como ela poderia sobreviver ali, naquelas condições. Um manto escuro lhe escondia o corpo, os cabelos e o rosto encharcados pela água fria de inverno, o vento do litoral cortava o rosto com rapidez, mas se preocupava mais com a pequena em seus braços que com aquele tempo poderia se resfriar. A criança dormia preguiçosa em seus braços vez ou outra girando ou virando a cabeça para se recostar melhor.

_Realmente muito parecida com a mãe; _pensou lembrando-se da preguiça que a dita senhora tinha pouco antes de despertar. _Tão inocente ... Você nunca vai encontra-la, não no que depender de mim;_

Continuaria a correr se a chuva não tivesse piorado, raios cruzavam os céus. Sabia que não eram de seu pai, mas o medo de ele descobrir aquela parte do plano lha assustava ao mesmo tempo que o deixava mais nervoso. Não entendia porque simplesmente não poderiam dar fim aquela deusa, que já passava dos limites e das oportunidades de perdão. Com esses pensamentos na cabeça acabou por não ouvi-la tossir, levou um tempo até perceber que ela já estava acordada e poderia adoecer se continuasse na chuva.

Por fim parou próximo a um rochedo, a praia deserta a exceção de pescadores e marinheiros que não lhe aborreceriam se não permitisse que eles o visse. Secou a capa com o cosmo para que não encharcasse a menina e por fim colocou-a ali, em um pequeno pedaço da caverna de estalactites que ficava escondida dos olhos mortais.

Abria e fechava as asas levemente afim de secar-se, as penas levemente esverdeadas que caiam logo chamavam a atenção da pequena, que preferira ficar apenas o olhando do chão onde estava. Os fios vermelhos enrolados, molhados caiam até os cotovelos. Os orbe azuis e limpos. Sim deveria se tratar de um anjo.

- Você é o meu anjinho? - Ouviu-a perguntar sentando-se. Como a própria Hera dissera-lhe, um anjo de candura em forma de ser-humano.

- Não sou anjo criança. - Falou lentamente para que ela entendesse. - Me chamam de Hermes. O senhor do carneiro dourado.

Ouviu-a sorrir e com o passar do tempo se encontravam os dois a sono solto. A pequena de melenas castanhas e lisas que caiam até a altura dos ombros, possuía olhos brilhantes como estrelas cor de amêndoa, a pele branca e clara era fina e aveludada, clara lembrava porcelana. O detalhe que mais chamava a atenção sem sombra de duvidas era a pequena coroa de louros, dourada na altura da testa.

Com o passar da chuva logo estaria de volta em sua missão de encontrar para a pequena um lar provisório e ainda pior, a de explicar as coisas aqueles mortais que geralmente nada entendiam de cosmo, e para eles tudo era sobre-natural, loucura, magia.

Logo amanhecera e lá estava ele, sozinho, triste e feliz ao mesmo tempo. Como explicar aquele tipo de sensação a um deus. Seria isso que os mortais chamam de amor? Já fizera o que lhe fora mandado, agora era só esperar e torcer para que tudo desse certo.

Antes de desaparecer dera uma última olhada para trás. Logo ela acordaria, e não seria mais uma criança. Desejava do fundo de seu coração que as coisas não desandassem naquela reunião, desejava sinceramente que ela não precisasse de se envolver naquilo tão ativamente. Ao levar consigo a tiara, desejava nervosamente que cupido não lhe perguntasse o que fazia com ela, ou teria ainda mais o que explicar.


End file.
